


Redemption

by silvermax



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Happy Azula (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermax/pseuds/silvermax
Summary: Following Azula and Zuko over the years.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Redemption

It was the wet season, that time of year when the air was hot and thick, the flowers were in full bloom, and the nobles began to vacate the capital for Ember Island. And today was especially muggy. Ursa thought it would be a good idea if she took the children out for a walk in the garden, but neither child was particularly interested in the flowers. "Zuko? Azula? What's the matter?"

Seven-year-old Zuko stopped walking and threw his head back. "It's so _hooooot_."

His sister nodded. "I liked it better inside."

"That's a shame. I thought you would like some fresh air."

So the three of them sat in the lounge, the maids fanning them. It wasn't much better than being outside, but at least there was a breeze. Ursa swept up her daughter's loose hair. "Mommy, what are you doing?"

"Putting your hair up. That way, you'll be less hot." As she put the pins into her topknot, she said, "You have such beautiful hair, Azula."

Just then, the children's father walked in. They rarely saw him throughout the day. Zuko could almost hear his mother hold her breath. "Azula."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come with me."

So the two left, and Azula looked over her shoulder. _Why does he want me to go with him?_

Azula looked around. She had never been in her father's study before. Her nanny had always steered her away from it, saying that little girls weren't allowed in there. "Now," he said. "Would you show me what you've been learning in your firebending training?"

She beamed. She loved firebending. Each blast was so satisfying. So she did the last set she remembered learning. _I hope he likes it._

For a little bit, he didn't say anything. "Do it again. This time, keep your legs straight."

So she did it again, trying to apply the correction. "Again."

As she did the form over and over, he would give critiques on her form, and she would try to apply them. Finally, after she'd done it six times, she stood, panting, with her hands on her knees. "That was perfect."

 _Perfect._ She'd never heard that from anyone, much less her father. "Thank you, Daddy."

He had the slightest hint of a smile on his face. "At this rate, you may be one of the best firebenders of all time."

She went out to the corridor, where her brother was. "What did Dad want?"

"He was helping me with firebending."

"Oh...." He felt his face flush with shame. He knew it came much easier to her than it did to him. Their father had never bothered to help _him_ with firebending....

His train of thought was interrupted when Azula nudged him. "Tag! You're it, Zuzu!"

"What...."

She giggled and took off running, and he ran after her. "I'll get you, Azula!"

They were still chasing after each other when their mother called to them. "Zuko! Azula! Put on something nice. Your uncle's coming over for dinner."

The children loved seeing their uncle, whenever he was home. He'd play with them, give them gifts or candy from the Earth Kingdom, tell them about the places he'd seen.

"Ah, Zuko, Azula," said Iroh, smiling. "I missed you."

He hugged both children, then reached into his pocket and pulled out two rolls of haw flakes. "Thank you, uncle Iroh," they said in unison. 

"You're very welcome."

They both loved haw flakes, but knew not to eat them yet. Dinner was always a series of formalities that they had to remember. _Keep your hands in your lap unless you're eating. Don't speak unless spoken to. Sit up straight at all times._ It was all very stiff. Perhaps their uncle's presence would make this dinner less awkward.

For the longest time, nobody spoke, just ate. The atmosphere was still quite tense, but seeing their uncle made them feel a little better.

"So, Iroh," said their father. "If you have time to purchase candy for the children, then I take it things are going your way?"

"Well... not currently. Our last two attacks were not successful, but hopefully, the tides will turn."

"Hm." He took a sip of his drink. "That's a shame, really. Our nation's army is one of the most powerful in the world, too. It's a shame they don't have a proper leader."

Ursa started to shrink into her seat. Whenever her husband had a few drinks, he could be scary. She just had to hope this argument didn't get _too_ heated...

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps if you were a bit more competent, we would have had more wins, now, would we?"

"Ozai, _you_ ought to worry about _your_ responsibilities. I..."

They went back and forth for a while, until their father finally raised his voice and lunged towards Iroh. "Do _not_ bring Father into this!"

Ursa flinched. Feeling quite awkward, Zuko looked towards his sister and dropped his napkin under the table. She did the same, and they both went under the table, ostensibly to retrieve them.

"I don't like it when they fight," he sighed.

"Me neither. Why does Daddy hate uncle Iroh so much?"

"I don't know."

"And I don't understand the stuff they were talking about, either."

"Grown-up stuff is weird." He groaned. "I don't want to grow up. It seems scary."

"Me neither."

"Tell you what. Let's promise each other that no matter how bad things get, we'll never be like those two. Pinky promise?" He held up his pinky.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Azula would get more firebending practice with her father. He was very exacting, more so than her instructor, but the praise she received was worth it, as well as the thrill of being probably the only person allowed in his study.

The family went to Ember Island, as always. The children loved it because there, the formalities would disappear. They were allowed to run wild as much as they liked.

That first day, as usual, Ursa took everyone to see the Ember Island Players. As she'd watch them, she would remember her younger days in Hira'a. For just a little bit, she could wallow in the memories of the life she abandoned. Sure, the plays weren't that great, but that little bit of nostalgia was worth it. It was one of the few things she looked forward to now.

When they got back to the house, Azula suggested they act out the fight scene from "Love Amongst the Dragons". "I wanna be the red dragon!"

"Aw, _maaaan_ ," groaned Zuko. "Why do I have to be the blue dragon?"

"'Cause I said so."

They tried to re-enact what they'd seen that afternoon, with their heavy, awkward tumbling and halfhearted kicks and punches. Afterwards, exhausted, they fell backwards onto the ground, laughing.

A few days later, the family was getting ready to spend another day at the beach when Azula heard her father call her name. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Come with me."

So she went with him, into their parents' room. He sat on their bed. _More firebending?_ "Are we doing more firebending practice?"

"No, not today. I have a.... different lesson to teach you."

"What is it?"

"Come here."

So she sat next to him. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Her heart started to race a little. "W-why not?"

"Your mother and Zuko have their secrets. We can have ours." He sat up a little. "Now, do as I tell you."

Zuko picked up fistfuls of sand and watched the grains run through his fingers. "What is taking them so long?" he heard his mother say.

"I don't know."

"Hm." She cleared her throat. "Well, no use sitting around. Here, why don't we look for shells?"

"Okay."

So she knelt down in the sand, and they both combed it for shells. Zuko picked up a rather large one. "Mom, look!"

"Wow, that's a big one!" She pointed to the shell. "If you put it up to your ear, you can hear the ocean."

He put it up to his ear, and sure enough, he heard the sound of rushing waves. "Whoa."

When the other half of the family made it outside, Zuko decided to ask Azula what had taken so long. "Was it more firebending?"

She looked down, remembering what her father had told her. "Yeah."

"Hm." He nodded. "Okay, let's go swim now! Race you to the water!"


End file.
